fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Colm
--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:47, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the new page It is good, however if in future could you not sign your articles, if everyone signed after a contribution, then eventually the article would be overcrowded with signitures. If your worried about recognition, don't , your username shows up in the edit history. (you do however sign talk page posts) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:55, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks for all the edits There very big and useful, but just as a few pointers #Its spelt Radiance #This is How to do an internal link #You may want to check up for some more tips on code like that These things don't really matter as I can just change/add any of these things for you if your confused, thanks for all the help. and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask at my talk page. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:37, 13 September 2008 (UTC) We appreciate the edits, but you just cannot sign an article, your name is recorded within the articles history. I understand the feeling if you have done a lot of the work and want recognition, but its annoying and confusing if signitures are just left all over articles. Perhaps you should consider putting links to the articles you did a lot of work on, on your userpage so you get recognition there? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:46, 14 September 2008 (UTC) You made a slight mistake, you created Amy. when Amy was already created I'll merge yours into it now. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:42, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I've got to commend you on your writing skills, you've managed to really expand quite a lot of articles. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah I get the whole Amy. thing, Its happened to me before too. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:58, 14 September 2008 (UTC) For your userpage your better off doing internal links so to get (for example) heal, write heal --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:26, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Image help to use an image from this site, you search for it, then put its name where the following question mark is , so for example to add this to the page you have to add to the page. If you want to add an image not on the site, upload it at and then go through those previous steps. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:06, 16 September 2008 (UTC) The only way to kill him is via enough aethers with full strengh If you are going for it I recommend, maxing him out on every stat except Stat and having Mist at a decent level too. don't give him Parity as this will prevent him using Aether. I've never actually managed to do it myself, I came close once, but then a Bishop healed him. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:35, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Parity doesn't cancel out all of Black Knights stat bonuses If it does however you have come up with a brilliant BK killing stategy --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:56, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I'll probably get round to that sometime today asd I am working on all the skill pages. P.S remember to sign talk page comments with --~~~~ --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Serenesforest.net (link in article) will have his stats, also according to Pavise's description Ignores user's and enemy's Skills, terrain bonus and support bonus Don't see anything on weapon or other bonuses. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:13, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Reasons #I'm trying to get an internship with wikia and that could help #If people make an offensive article, i could clear all the content, but at this level I coudn't delete the article itself #Can't block users #Can't help delete duplicate images #I have over 5000 edits on the wiki, I am the most active user, I am the user with the most edits, why shoudn't I be #Just the title I suppose --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:49, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Think of it like this, You write articles you've worked on on your userpage for recognition, Accending through the ranks to become an Admin is another form of that Recognition. also missed off a reason that it gives you the power to edit mediawiki which I really like doing, but usually I have to give instructions to Otherarrow on what to do because at my current level I can't. P.S sign your talk page posts with--~~~~ please. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:00, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Basically, although User:Uberfuzzy is Wikia staff and will respond to help cries when requested. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC) A word of advice It is not nice to insult the higher ups, especially behind their backs, and if they are the reason this place is even running as well as it was. Would you be the fake Otherarrow by any chance? Your unfounded hatred of me sounds so familiar.--Otherarrow 20:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Which character? is it a minor one because I'm pretty sure we've covered all the major ones. sure I'll get a picture, i'm assuming your computer uses bitmap right. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:15, 21 September 2008 (UTC) I am usually good at digging up pictures. Just lead me to the article.--Otherarrow 20:31, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Before you start are you sure the article doesn't exist under a different name? (different translations, yours or ours is mispelt, e.t.c) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:33, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Actually I found it... it's Neimi, one of my favourite characters... there is no link to her on the character pages I saw... There is one on Colm's page, I'd check via the search function next time. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:39, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Bolding Be sure to bold the articles subject at the top of the article. I think it makes it more professional like.--Otherarrow 20:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) quick questions #What are you going to do when your userpage starts getting too big, you contribute a large amount to the wiki, eventually the userpage is going to be really, really huge. #What do you think about writing up the path of Radiance chapters (List of chapters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance), I'm specifically asking you because your great at making those huge contributions this kind of thing needs. I'm going to try for 1 a day for myself, but any help you give would be appreciated (your free to decline if you want though). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:26, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry to here that in future I suggest you either copy them into a word document before saving the page or write them into a word document and copy it to the page. If I were you I'd wait till tommorrow before trying to post anymore because your probably pretty damn stressed. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) On chapters I was wondering if you were still working on writing any up or did it prove too much of a pain? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:41, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Signature Be sure to sign your talk page messages by signing with 4 tidiles(click on the squiggly lines at the bottom of the page). Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 00:29, 27 September 2008 (UTC) We are now allowing stratagies on chapter pages although your have reminded me they are quite subjective and I will work on a template to explain that later today. P.S uploaded and added Jan image --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yes that will work --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Path of Radiance chapters Your prolouge edit is fine, I saw the page, but the chapter 1 page isn't on here. Don't ask me why; I have no idea. Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page 00:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Mods As noted on my talk page, your modding will come in due time.--Otherarrow 12:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Nice work Just dropping in a friendly hello. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:50, 4 October 2008 (UTC) thanks Hey, thanks for welcoming me (it's always nice to feel welcome), and I plan to be active here :). --Andis589 Theres tons of stuff *Bosses from Rekka no Ken (we really need a page on Darin) *Anything from the Wanted pages list *Anything you can do on Fire Emblem Wiki:Task board 8Any of those Chapters page --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:03, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Or if your looking for particular pages: Biorhythm, Darin and Satori Sign need doing. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:12, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Number of edits determines featured user place as such it should be taken with a pinch of salt, if you just keep up regular edits your place should rise. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:24, 11 October 2008 (UTC)